A Modern Myth NEW STORY INFORMATION!
by rockerchick181818
Summary: I am considering re-writing, but I want to hear from you guys! And I have some story information to release to you! Please read it's important!


Authors Note: Hey everybody! Ok, so I have decided that I really hated the crap-tastic first chapter I wrote so I am going to re-do it! Sorry, I just think it was really boring and well—bad! Please message me with any of your comments on this. Also, if you like the first draft I wrote better than this new one I am planning please message me! Thanks!

Setting: takes place in small, secluded town by the name of Fairview, Missouri—where _nothing_ out of the ordinary ever happens...well, until now that is.

Basic Storyline/ Plot: Six girls living six completely normal teenage lives—where the extent of their drama is breaking a nail or their boyfriends heart—wake up to discover they aren't so ordinary after all. In fact, they're _far_ from it.

Guardians of a border between two secluded worls. Protectors of two separate races—one they didn't know actually existed. The monsters in their adolescent dreams are suddenly fact instead of fiction. And if that wasn't enough, a dark lord has been terrorizing this second dimension.

Orochimaru (aka the classic loon toon needed to complete any good story! Lol) has a plan that could destroy the balance between our two world's. This could lead to the demise of innocent lives. And reveal an ancient untold secret that was never meant to be shared...

Can these six girls hope to defeat such a harrowing evil? When he has escaped death for the past 600 years? Maybe, just maybe with the help of a few fellas....

Oh boy, drama just took on a whole new level for these girls!

Characters

**Sonya Garcia**

**Age: **15; sophomore in high school

**Appearance**

**Hair: **Long and blond

**Eyes: **Ember like; golden

**Birth mark/scar: **It's shaped like a paw print on her collar bone.

**Height and weight:** 5'7" and 130 lbs.

**Birthday/zodiac:** June 23; Cancer

**Ethnicity: **Latino-American

**Personality: **Genuinely caring for others, and known to at times be naive. Dedicated, especially to her athletics, but often neglects other important things like: Friends, schoolwork, and chores. Sympathetic—easily persuaded. Comforting and motherly, but a bit overbearing and protective at times. Shy, quiet and kept to herself, but friendly and optimistic nonetheless.

At Fairview high, Sonya, is most known for her supremacy in the athletic field. But, that's not all she's devoted to—an active member of the schools animal rights org, and even community service projects. To Sonya demonstrating small acts of kindness to all humanity can help make the world a better place. Ah, yes, Sonya the sweetheart of school.

**Dominique Graves**

**Age: **16; Junior in high school

**Appearance**

**Hair: **Jet black, long and sometimes streaked with multi-colors.

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Birth mark/scar: **Reminiscent of a pair of horns etched into the back of her neck

**Height and weight: **5'10" and 155 lbs

**Birthday/zodiac: **May 10; Taurus

**Ethnicity: **Caucasian

**Personality: **Strong willed, so much that she doesn't know when to give up a lost cause. Determined; shrewd; and often times perceived as cold or the "bad ass." Overly aggressive and temperamental at times. Strategic—combative. Collected in her thoughts, which causes her to sometimes be closed off. Extremely bold and brave. The daredevil of the school. Usually described as the "fighter."

Fairview's own "Rebel without a cause," Dominique Graves. The Gothic freak who scares the daylights out of every kid that so much as glances her way. Her involvements in school include: Drama/speech club and track. Running and acting are the two things she's been doing all her life.

**Violet Hisagi**

**Age: **15; sophomore in high school

**Appearance**

**Hair: **Simple but beautiful. Midnight black and long; hanging well down to her waist.

**Eyes: **Dark brown

**Birth mark/scar: **resembles a serpent that wraps all the way from her ankle to her calf.

**Height and weight: **5'0" and 98 lbs

**Birthday/zodiac: **October 27; Scorpio

**Ethnicity: **Asian-American

**Personality: **Has the uncanny ability to appear calm ALL the time! Portrayed, because of this, as an "ice bitch" for lack of better words (excuse my Lang BTW! Lol). Creative and artistic with an incredible amount of talent. But, she's so preoccupied with her one and only passion that she's become a loner. Masters the virtue of patience—let's people and opportunities slip past her because she puts up NO fight. Independent and self sufficient, with no faith in others. Great judge of character and very perceptive.

Fairview's biggest loner; that's Violet. And that's the way she prefers it. Beautiful, but unaware. The tortured soul of her classmates. Violet tries to keep it low key and stays as uninvolved as humanly possible.

**Rhiley Harrison**

**Age: **15; sophomore in high school

**Appearance**

**Hair: **Bright and fiery red. Styled in a very "punk" fashion. (looks like Hayley Williams from Paramore!)

**Eyes: **Pale green; jade

**height and Weight:** 5'7" and 135 lbs

**Birth mark/scar: **Oddly looks like claw marks that run down her left rib cage.

**Birthday/zodiac: **August 3rd; Leo

**Ethnicity: **Caucasian

**Personality: **Rhiley has a TON of personality! That's who she is,; just one big ball of bubbling personality. Original; unique; crazy; fun loving—this is Rhiley. Opinionated and closed minded at times. Bubbly and a total "Party Animal." The odd ball, but in a good way. Total punk/tomboy. Out spoken and can be accidentally insensitive to others feelings. Hilarious, with the price of having the ability to be serious in appropriate times. Friendly, popular and just AWESOME!

Fairview high wouldn't be the same without the odd-loveable-fun loving-free born Rhiley Harrison. With the ability to turn heads and brighten days with her outgoing, easy-going and enthusiastic personality! She's involved with the school's music program and a band outside of school. To Rhiley music=life! Band geeks rule!

**Calista Elias**

**Age: **15; sophomore in high school

**Appearance**

**Hair: **Long, lush, and gorgeous. Dark brown almost black. (resembles Megan Fox)

**Eyes: **Crystal clear blue

**Birth mark/scar: **takes the shape of a horseshoe, which looks as though it 's a tattoo purposefully placed on her small hip.

**Height and weight: **5'5" 115 lbs

**Birthday/zodiac: October** 14th; Libra

**Ethnicity: Greek**-American

**Personality: **Just call her Aphrodite!Calista isfun to be around; the "Party Girl." But, she's untrustworthy—if being secretly challenged was a condition she'd have the worst case. Therefore giving her a good memory and recollection. Flirtatious and beautiful, I mean, c'mon her name translated is "the most beautiful." Sadly, this can make her judgmental, especially when choosing her friends. A total control freak and very "take charge." Yet, insecure and self-conscious about herself.

In high school, Calista is known most for being the "Queen Bee." Or, the most popular; beautiful; unattainable girls in the whole student body! She's involved in the cheer squad and her own personal fan club!

**Addaline Finch**

**Age: **16; junior in high school

**Appearance**

**Hair: strawberry** blond and naturally curly.

**Eyes: **A mixture of blue, gray and green

**Birth mark/scar: **Her birthmark is shaped into a pair of wings at the top of her back.

**Height and weight: **5'3" and 110 lbs

**Birthday/zodiac: June** 9th; Gemini

**Ethnicity: **Caucasian

**Personality:** OK, first off she's so intelligent she's practically a genius! In contrast, she lacks common sense sometimes and is very skeptical of things not "by the book." Genuinely kind; making her vulnerable. Wise beyond her years—doesn't trust easily. Hardworking and devoted fully to everything she involves herself in. Stubborn—thinks she she's always right! A total perfectionist! Likable-lovable-crush able. Charming, athletic and beautiful—perhaps perfection?

The question here is not what Addie's involved in, but what she isn't! From FCCLA to the soccer team to speech/drama to the student body president—she seems to have mastered the art of cloning! A genuinely nice person who people just want to be surrounded by!

**Authors Note: OK, so there you have it the info for A Modern Myth being rewritten and hopefully better than craptastic! Lol. Please message me with any thoughts, questions or suggestions! Please Rate! ^^ The first chapter will be up ASAP! Thanks guys!**


End file.
